It has come to applicant's attention that a closely related field to the present invention involves various devices for securely holding a limb and other devices for forming casts of the limb. Patents in this field include Pat. Nos. 1,335,475, 2,185,322, 4,342,451 and 5,042,508. None of these references use a center line on the leg which is to be aligned with a line on a vertical positioning line on the device. Also, none of these references have a method for recording the position of the foot when the leg is substantially aligned vertically.